silver_eyed_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
Retrieval Squad
The Retrieval Squad is a subgroup of the organization and is in charge of monitoring and improving the hybridization progress, supervise trainee training, gather new recruits to be hybridized or sent in destruction squads, and collect samples of yoma and Awakened Beings for further research. It consists of 30 people led by Samael, a member of the board. Members of this group report regularly on their progress and activities. Retrieved materials typically are shipped by boat to the organization. The retrieval squad is feared by both awakened and Claymore alike. Claymores wish to never return to there and awakeneds consider being brought to the retrieval squad a fate worse than death. Things the retrieval squad has done/improved: *Resurrected Cassandra, Roxanne, and Hysteria. *Created a horde of feeders to attack Noble *Improving the yoki suppressants to last for 12 hours after examining Medea. *Improved the hybridization process to reduce mortality rates. *Killed the awakened of Sanctuary and took their samples *Contained Derica. *Sent out Zero-4 to kill Grace and retrieve Gloria *Sent out Zero-7 and Zero-9 to rescue Gloria *Retrieved samples from the Fellowship Fortress with the exception of materials from Baron Van Donnegon's chambers which were taken by the Vanguards who attacked and killed the retrieval squad members. *Created somewhat controllable awakened beings. *Investigated briefly the lindworm drach. *Given Apsley reconstructive surgery. The retrieval squad also has a group within it called the Research Department. It is in charge of developing new weapons and procedures and has created many creations too dangerous or horrific to be shown to the public. The research department was split into isolated research facilities to better research a certain phenomenon. The Research department has a smell of blood and filth and those inside it wear masks at all times. It is very poorly lit and dark and has many locked doors behind which unspeakable things happen. Any guests to the research department are required to sign a contract of silence which would give their body to the retrieval squad should they ever violate the agreement. Known projects of the Research Department: *Project Wing-clipped- A project which required a rich diversity of awakened samples. Together with Project Zero, could be used as a temporary replacement for project recycle. *Project Recycle- A project attempting to resurrect dead claymores and possibly awakeneds through bonding tissues. Had a slow start but was quickly advanced in recent months. Is considered the project needed to save the Mainland and push the Drach back. *'Project Zero' - All zeros are kept in Staff *Project Legacy- Soul link experiments and also the containment location of Derica. Many researchers transferred away from this location in terror of Derica. Possibly the location of the Hate Child. *Project Pure Energy- a project that hopes to use the power of the sun to power the organization in the future. Uses Colorheads and their ability to survive on sunlight for experiments. Possibly could be the reason why Colorheads are let out during thunderstorms to boost their power upon awakening. *Project Enlightement- A program thought of in the past but never used. Was brought up again to address the issue of monitoring large numbers of hybrids but was declined as being too risky. Individual on individual surveillance was instead chosen since the enlightenment project created "monsters". Category:The Organization